Harry Potter and the war for fredom
by silvershadowseeker
Summary: Aurora formally Hary Potter gets a secant chance at life and to make sure all her loved ones live. returning back to before her first year with knowledge of the future and lady magic backing her up. HarryxOC, some HarryxDaphne, Daphne x? HermionexBlaze, NevillexSusan.
1. prologue

A young woman with long black hair that reaches to her mid back. Her high cheekbones and pale skin made her look almost like a doll. Her most striking feature was her piercing rose red eyes. This woman's name was Aurora Potter. She stood looking out the window of her study. Her red eyes were cold and hard. She turned and narrowed her eyes when someone seemed to bleed out of the shadows. "You have ten secants to explain why you are here before I kill you where you stand," she said in an emotionless voice.

The figure smiles and shook their head. "I doubt you could blast me away or kill me like the Impudent fools who have tried to kill you. But then again you are my champion," the figure said and walks into the light of the room. The figure was a woman who seemed to shimmer in the dim light of the room. Her eyes seemed to be a gray color and her skin was an off-white but had a shine to it.

Aurora took a few moments to figure out who was standing before her and her eyes widened. She bowed her head to her. "Magic herself appears before me I am both shocked and somewhat unnerved. May I ask what brings you here," she says and sits down picking up a cup of fire whiskey that had been on her desk. She took a sip and offered a seat for the lady Magic.

Magic smirked at her and took a seat before crossing her legs. She waved her hand and a cup appeared and she took a sip from it. Once that was done she let out an aggravated sigh. "Everything I had been planning got fucked up because of a stupid old man who my sister death should have reaped a long time before he became such a pain in the ass. But in the end, everything worked out as I am back to my peak again. But that was at a cost to you Aurora Potter. You lost everyone you loved and now your alone in this world. I am truly sorry for that," she said making Aurora sigh and wave her off. Magic saw the rune that had been etched into her right hand and she let out another small sigh. Her champion had been through hell and two wars and in the end, lost her most treasured people and it was her fault.

Before Aurora could say anything Magic spoke again. "However I have been allowed to do something that normally is not allowed. This is costing me a few favors with my sisters and father time. We know that you have been working on a runic array that uses your blood to send yourself back in time. To save you time I am going to send you back in time to before you entered Hogwarts with all your memories intact. I will only do this if you wish it through my champion Aurora," she says watching the woman before her.

Aurora's mouth opened and closed a few times before her brained registered what magic had told her. She could go back and save them all she could correct the mistakes she had made when she was younger. Her mind went to Alexander her lover, her right hand Daphne, and her sister in all but blood Hermione her other hand. She could also save Fleur before she had the mind shields placed on her by the old fool. She slowly lifted her hand and wiped away some tears in her eyes she did not remember the last time she had tears in her eyes. She looked at Magic who had a sad smile on her lips. "Y-yes pleases I would do anything to see them all again to not be alone anymore," she says and wipes the rest of the tears from her eyes.

Magic smiles at her before standing again and leans in and kisses Aurora on the lips. "I am glad and you won't have to worry about the Horcruxes in your head. My sister can be a bitch at times but she does care about mortals and she feels horrible for you having that thing for long. Also, the foolish old man found out during your third year how your mother saved you and stopped her plans. Lily Potter never died her body was in an expanded animation he found out and went to her grave and hit her with a killing curse killing her for good. She was not amused at all I could hear her in my realm when she was in my sister's realm," she says and kisses Aurora again and vanishes making the world go white.


	2. Chapter 1: A new Beginning

Harry sat up and almost hit his head on the stairs above me. "fucking hell what the fuck," he cursed then froze and blinked a few times before reaching over and grabbing the glasses off the shelf next to him. "Goddess I have not had to wear glasses in a long time and for fuck sake, I am a boy again," he said and looked around. _"hmm covered under the stairs,"_ he thinks to himself but is rudely interrupted.

Petunia Dursley banged on the door and glared at it. "get up, get up now and cook the food and don't you dare burn anything and rein Dudley's birthday or you will not eat for a week now up," she says and smacks the door again unlocking it.

Harry slowly comes out and smirks. _"poor fucking fools. They will learn,"_ he says and walks into the kitchen. He sees the three Dursleys and smirks. His uncle sneers at him. "what are you sneering at boy get my coffee," he all but yells. Harry raises an eyebrow before rolling his eyes. "Uncle shut the fuck you up you stupid fat crusty ass man humping idiot," he says. Harry laughs at his uncle's face which looked like a mixture of rage and shock. Petunia was the first to recover and stood up grabbing Harry's arm and glares at him. "Auntie, why do you put up with the sack of shit? You can do better and you know it as for your sun he is a fuck dumb ass just like his father. I know you do not hate me, auntie, you and my mum secretly made up let's leave auntie we can live together and you will not need to worry about money as the Potter family is fucking rich," he said making his aunt blink a few times before glaring at him.

Vernon gets up to try and kill the boy but before he can Petunia grabs a cast iron skillet that was handing and brains him in the head knocking him out. She then sends another glare at Harry. "young man you better be right about this and don't ever think I give two fucks about your money. I am going to pack. Dudley have a nice life sorry you turned out like you father give him my regards," she says and walks out to pack.

Harry snorts and walks upstairs and looks at the attic. "Your mother sent me something its up in the attic go ahead and get it what ever she put in the chest up there," Petunia said as she throw clothing into a suite case. Harry snorts and nods his head. He goes into the attic and sees the chest in question it was rather simple to find as on the front it had Lily's chest of awesomeness. Harry snorted at the name and shook his head. He was unsure if it was just to be funny or if she was full of herself. He pushed the junk off the top and opened the lid. Inside was three books and a necklaces. Harry shrugged and put the necklaces on and grabs the three books.

When he comes back down he sees his aunt waiting for him. She raises her eyebrow and rolls her eyes. "really Lily you put three books into a chest god you can be frustrating sometimes. Come one Harry I ruffly know were to go but will need your help," she said and they both walk down stairs and Petunia grabs a letter that seems odd and grabs her car keys. they then walk out never looking back.

After almost an hour drive and finding the leaky cauldron then finally step into Diagon Alley. Petunia pulled out a letter Harry had seen her pocket before they left. "Here Harry its your Hogwarts letter lets got to the wizard bank and get money," she said and raises her eyebrow when Harry didn't seemed shocked but not bring it up yet and so the walked in silence. Once inside she walked up to the goblin which again Harry didn't ask making her sigh. "excuse me.. I believe my nephew Harry Potter here has an account with you and we wish to take out money," she says a little nerviness.

The Goblin looks up at her and then to the boy which he recognizes the scar on his head. "I think we should speak to Lord Ragnok follow me, humans," he said getting off his chair and begins to walk.

Harry follows and so does Petunia. They walk through some halls until they come to a set of ornate doors with two guards with large axes. As they approach their axes to move aside. The then hear. "Enter," from the other side of the door. They walk in and the Goblin speaks to one sitting at a desk in another language. Once the goblin laves and the doors close the one behind the desk motions for them to sit down.

As soon as they sit down Harry smirks a little. "May gold flow freely in your veins and your enemies heads rest on pikes Lord Director Ragnok," Harry says with a smirk and Petunia blinks at Harry wondering why the hell he would say such a thing. Ragnok himself blinks a few times impressed. "And may your coffers increase and your blade be stained with your enemies blood. Most interesting that you know proper greetings and yet you do not have your key. There is more to this," he says with a smirk as he watches the young man.

Harry shrugs and then loses all emotions and looks at Ragnok. "first and foremost I Harry James Potter swear on my life and magic that what I am about to say is the truth that I know of so I swear it so mote it be," he said and a flash happened meaning magic accepted the vow. "I may look eleven years old but I have twenty-seven years of memories in my head. I have been through two wars one with Voldemort, where I killed him for good and a secant war that was named the war of freedom. In the secant war there were two sides one who wanted to segregate all races and my side which fought for the freedom of all magical beings," he said and holds up a finger and a small glow appears on his fingers then goes away when he lowers his finger.

Ragnok blinked and then blinked again. Harry Potter had just made a magical oath and told him a story that he would have had a hard time thinking was real and then the limos wandless solidified it. "Most interesting in dead its never dull around the Potters that's for damn sure. How may I help you," he said. The young man stood by the goblins so he would do everything in his power to help him.

Harry smirks and shrugs. "for now just money to get my school stuff and I would like to get emancipated as I have never once seen or heard from my Magical guardian," he said and Ragnok looked murderous and then took a form out of his desk handing it over to Harry who signed the forms and smirks. "now I would like my mother and father's will be unsealed and read at a date which is continent for the peoples who names have been added to it. Next, I would like to be called Aurora in private between you and I would like a card so I do not have to take gold out all the time. Lastly, I think you will be interested to know hat lord Moldyshorts made multiple Horcruxes one of which resides inside the Lestrange vault," he said with his smirk growing as Ragnok becomes enraged with rage and yells in his native tongue. Two goblins come in and he tells them what he was told and the two goblins run out of his office.

Petunia blinks and shivers at the goblins rage she then looks at her nephew. "Harry I will have a few questions once we are done shopping that's for damn sure but I am going to ask one thing now may I ask why you want to be called Aurora which is a girl's name," she asks a little confused.

Harry sighs and looks at his aunt. "I wish to be called Aurora because I hate Harry I am not Harry I never was. I am trapped in a body that is not mine auntie on the outside I am a boy but on the inside, I am a girl and when I was older I made a potion that made it so my outside matched my inside. This time I will make it happen sooner," he says and Petunia's eyes widen before she moves and hugs him close to her.

Ragnok nods his head. "I respect that Lady Potter and I will honor it. Here is the Head of house Potter ring as well as the card you asked for," he says and hands them to Harry.

Harry smiles and nods his head. "Thank you Lord Director Ragnok may all your dealings be prosperous and your enemies fear your battle cry," Harry says and bows his head. "and may your gold increase and your enemies fall to your blade," he said and Harry looked at his aunt as he left. She followed him out.

They walked around getting Harry's stuff and then Harry grabbed Petunia's hand and drug her down knockturn alley. They walked into a shop that seemed to have animals in it. "Oi Boy I doubt you have the money to buy things here so leave boy," the shop keeper said and Harry rolled his eyes and glared at him. "I am Lord Harry James Potter and own your fucking shop, speak to me like that again and will have your license pulled and leave you jobless," he said in a low hiss making the man fumble and sit down at a chair behind his counter not saying another word.

Harry heard a giggle in his head and he looked over at an all to familiar egg. Harry walked over to it and placed his hand on t and he began to glow before cracking and a white flame appears on Harry's shoulder revealing a female Phoenix. _"Mistress and yes I call you mistress_ as my bond with you lets me see the real you and your past I am just like before more than willing to help you in your goal," the Phoenix sent her thoughts. "I know Matilda you and I will go far," Harry says and then walks over to a small ball of fur that is curled up.

Before the shop owner could say anything the ball of fur bit Harry's hand and looked up at him growling. When Harry didn't flinch it bit him again and again. "when your done chewing on my hand I would very much like to pet you," he said in an amused voice. The thing which Harry knew was a female kitsune looked up at him. She looked down and closed her eyes letting him hoping he would be nice to her. When his he put his hand on her head and gentle began to scratch behind her ear she began to make an odd purring sound before she jumped into his arms wanting to be with him. Harry stands up and walks to the counter and swipes his card on the magic pad and smirks "take ninety galleon extra because I was not here," he says and walks out with his aunt who was a little wry but again saved all her questions tell they were done.

They then walked into Ollivander's. " Ah I was wondering when I would be seeing you Mr. Potter," said a voice and a man appeared out of no were. "I remember when your Mather and father were here buying their first wands," he said handing Harry a wand. Harry waved it and a vase exploded. Ollivander took the wand back and gave him another wand which cause four shelves of wands smash. He then disappeared in the back and came back with a box with dust on it. Harry scowled at the box and the wand that he pulled out and slowly handed it to him. The moment Harry took the wand it caught on fire. Ollivander was at a loss of words and he quickly took the wand away. He then froze and went into the back again. He came out and it took everything out of Harry to not smile when he saw her again. "this wand was just made last night I am unclear how I made it as I was in a trance but it has the a royal phoenix feather and a Unicorn stallion's tail hair in it," he said handing it to Harry which t began to hum in his hand and wind began to blow around Harry. He then swished it down and silver and white sparks came out of the tip.

Once Harry payed for the wand and a holster for it he walked out of the shop. He walked into another pet shop and walked up to his former owl. "hello how would you like to help me change this aggravating as hell world," he says and the snowy owl turns her head to him and hoots at him before fluttering to his shoulder that did no have Matilda on it who had been invisible. Harry payed for her and walked out with her cage and some owl treats. "Hedwig go to potter manor pleases Matilda can you take Kanna," he says and Matilda appears and grabs onto Kanna who seems annoyed at being taking away from Harry. Hedwig flies off and Matilda flames away. Harry grabs his aunts hand. "hold on this is not going to be pleasant . Home to Potter Manor," he said and they vanished out of site.

Harry stood up right but looked at his aunt who was on her ass glaring at Harry. "what the bloody hell was that," she says and gets up letting go of his hand as the little kitsune comes running and jumps into his arms as a woman walks in. "Kanna you have always been a skittish and shy little girl," a woman said coming into the light showing that she had nine fox tails and her ears were that of a fox. "she will grow out of it Lady Aoi she has chosen me as her mistress though," Harry said stopping the woman in her tracks

Aoi was the secant in command of the kitsune and had been for many years. Her youngest daughter who had yet to be able to transform and would not be able to until she got her fourth tail was in the arms of a mortal who calmed to be her mistress even though the person before her was a boy. Her eyes began to glow and Kanna jumped out of Harry's arms and began to growl at Aoi much to her amusement. "you assume I mean harm to the child," she said and then raises an eyebrow as the boy who picked up Kanna. "Kanna I trust her don't worry," he said and set her down making her whimper. Harry steps up to Aoi and smirks. Aoi snorts and places a finger on his head and she is pulled into his memories and sees everything. _"this is the only time you will be aloud into my mind so easily Aoi you try to enter it again with out asking and I will make your life painful because as you can see I know you secret and can bind you to my will,"_ Harry thinks to Aoi and forces her out of his mind. "damn child fine you had my support in the future past and you have it now but if you ever use that secret agents me and I will do my best to make your life a living hell as well. But you knew I would say that because I said the something in the future past," she spins on her heals and walks away vanishing in fox fire.

Harry sighs and shakes his head. "goddess that woman is aggravating as hell," he says and looks at his aunt who has a raised eyebrow. "Nips can you please take mine and my aunt's stuff to our rooms mine going to the master sweet," he says and a house elf wearing a little dress pops in and takes the stuff and tilts her head but does not question as she feels Harry's magic. Harry motions for his aunt to follow him and so she does.

Once they are in a comfy and welcoming room. They both sit down and tea appears fro them. Petunia takes some of the tea and sighs. "explain now Har...Aurora," she said with a raised eyebrow as Harry begins to click his tongue. Harry rubs his hand over his face and sighs. " 10 years from now I made a potion that turned me into a female one-hundred percent female I could even bare children although I never aloud that potion to go public because some people would use it for evil," he said and takes a few sips of tea. "like I said I have been through two wars in the secant war a person I thought was my friend should his true colors by wanting to support the people who wanted to segregate all magical beings and have witches and wizards rule over them all. When I told him I would never do that he tried to hex him which didn't end well for him he put up an ok fight but he never had a chance in fighting me," he says and drinks more team seeing if his aunt had gotten that so far.

Petunia sighs and rubs her noses with two fingers and motions for him to go on. " at first my best friend and I were alone but then we began to get many people joining us to help. Not all wizards and witches wanted this. I ended up forming my own inner council of my most trusted friends and loved one. My lover, right and left hands being the ones who I trusted with my life. My left had was my sister in all but blood a muggle born girl named Hermione Granger I will meet her my first year and I am going to make damn sure she goes to the house she should have been in. My right hand...," Harry when silent and Petunia saw some tears in Harry's eyes. " my right hand was my best friend and understood me the best other then Hermione. She would always be there for me and support me no mater what. Her name was Daphne Greengrass and she was the only person who followed me who could duel me to a stand still she is also the same age as me and I plan on starting a friendship with her as soon as possible.," he said wiping away tears from his eyes. Harry took a few deep breaths knowing talking about Alex would hurt. "Alex my love, he was the only man I ever let near me. I loved him with all my heart. He was three years old then me and he had a gift to see more then what most people could see," he says as tears begin to stream down his eyes.

Petunia sighs lightly and gets up. She moves over to Harry and hugs him and holds him close. Harry smiles at her. "in the end I won that war but I lost everything I loved. I became closed and stopped leaving my manor. Then lady magic came to me and offered me a chance to change everything and so I jumped at the opportunity to be able to save them," Harry said and looks at his aunt who shakes her head. "well young...lady you have my support," she said and hugged Harry and he hugged her back.

-Hogwarts express days later-

Harry sat in a cabin reading a book when there was a knock on the door and then it was slid open. Harry looked up and had to hold his tongue and stop himself from jumping up and hugging the satin blood girl with pale white skin and the most stunning stormy blue-gray eyes one could ever see. "you mind if my friend and I sit here with you most of the other cabins are to loud," she asks her voice sweet to Harry's ears. "ya sure you two seem to be quite unlike some of the other pea brains on this train," he says keeping himself neutral because of his Occlumency training.

Daphne raised a delicate eyebrow at his response but her friend snorted at it. The both walked in and with Harry's help put their trunks away. "My name is Daphne, Daphne Greengrass," she said and Harry looked up at her. And took her hand kissing her knuckles. "a pleases my lady I am Harry, Harry Potter," he said to her. Daphne's cheek turn a little pink but does not say anything more. Her friend laughs and shakes her head. "the name is Tracey Davis and your cool in my book if you can make Daph here blush," she says and Harry kisses her hand as well.

He leans back and shrugs. "well she has to keep her Occlumency shield up at all times because she is the heiress of the most ancient and noble house of Greengrass. But I do agree on a girl and beautiful as she is and with eyes of the stormy sky should really smile more," he said and held in his laughter when Daphne chocked on her own saliva and blush red at his comment. Tracey burst into laughter at Harry's comment and at Daphne's embarrassment. "wow Daphne he made you brake your mask that fast I like him can we keep him," she asks making Harry snort and Daphne to glare playfully at Tracey. She then looks at Harry and an annoyed expression. "Potter may I ask you not do that in front of others I cannot let people see me blush and such but I agree with Trace we will make good friends as I feel I can be myself around you," she said. He nods his head at her and smiles at her.

Daphne goes back to reading a book but then looks at the white ball of fur next to Harry and blinks a few time before going back to reading. A few moments later the cabin door was banged open and a boy with red hair stood there. "Oi have any of you seen Harry Potter he is going to be my friend," he said looking at them.

Kanna was woken up when the cabin door was thrown up and she squeaked and jumped into Harry's lap whimpering. Harry sent a harsh glare at the boy who had left his side more times then he could count in his feature past. "first of all do you have any manors at all you just scared Kanna and now its going to take me a little to clam her down. Secant no I have not seen Harry Potter but if I did I would tell him to not bother with such a rude boy as yourself," he said making Ron go as red as his hair. Harry began to pet Kanna's hair slowly calming her down

Daphne almost had to bite her tongue when she saw the two tails of Kanna. "Weasley act like the pure-blood you are and not some ill-educated fool," she sneers at him and he glares at her. "what every you all just a bunch of slimy snakes," he said said and slammed the door shut. Daphne rolls her eyes and then looks over at Harry who is trying to calm down Kanna. "she is a kitsune...they are extortionately rare to be seen around and the fact that she only has two tails she would be considered to be a child," Daphne said.

Kanna looks over at the girl and jumps into her lap before curling up and going back to sleep making Harry snort. "yes she is a kitsune and she seems to like you will have to make sure I am in the same house as you," he said making Daphne give a rare true smile as she began to pet Kanna and found her fur to be extremely soft.

The door was thrown open again. This time not scaring Kanna as she had only been half asleep. She began to growl at the girl who stood there. "have you seen a toad a boy named Neville lost it," she said and looked at Daphne. "You know its ageist the rules for you to have a pet other then a cat an owl or a toad," she said which made Daphne snort and mummer about topical muggleborn stupidity but before she could say anything out loud a look from Harry makes her shut her mouth.

Harry looks at the girl. "first of all miss, Kanna is mine and as she is one of my three familiars so she aloud. Secant I would hope your mother and father taught you better than to barge into a room so rudely. Third sit down so we can talk. Accio Neville's toad," he said and motioned for Hermione to sit down so she did although she looked at him funny.

The toad flies into the room and into Harry's hand. He puts it on the seat next to him as well and looks at her. "I am guessing your Muggleborn so I am giving you the benefit of talking because my mother was also Muggleborn. If it was just Greengrass here she would have had you sheet white and crying. Most purebloods like her do not like Muggleborn because they come into this world thinking they know everything and try to shove their believes down the pureblood's throats so most are hostel to Muggleborn," he said and looked at her to make sure she was following him and she looked down showing she was some what ashamed. Harry got up and opened his trunk and grabbed a book. He sets it in her lap."read that it will help you a lot and once your done reading it come talk to me and Greengrass," he said and helped the girl up and moved her to the door were he kissed her hand and handed her the toad in her hand as she had the book in the other. He then closed the door and let out a low sigh as he sat down.

Daphne lets out a few breaths and looks at Harry. "Potter what the fuck," she said glaring at him. She didn't hate muggleborn but that girl should have had a worse tongue lashing then that. He blinks and Harry pulls out his wand and waves it casting a few anti-eavesdropping wards and a silencing ward he then locked the door.

Harry sighs and looks at both girls who were shocked. "Daphne I am trying to stop her from having to live a life that almost killed her. I don't want that to happen to my sister in all but blood again. I am not sure how much I can tell you Daphne but you and I have had long run together," he said and looks down with sadness in his eyes and Tracey looks at him then at Daphne trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

A woman who seemed to appear out of no were snorts a little at Tracey. "Possess twenty-seven years of memories," she said pointing at Harry. She then looks at Harry. "I was going to tell you to pick one but it seems you have picked that one. Hermione will come to you and will gain her loyalty again to you," she said and turned her eyes to Daphne. She stood up and places her hands on ether side of Daphne's head. "this will not feel pleasant," she said and then Daphne whimpered a little as she felt like her mind was being hit with a bludgering hex over and over again. When the pain stopped Daphne looked up at the woman who nodded her head. "this is the last time I can intervene. "she said looking at Harry before disappearing.

Daphne shook her head before her eyes locked with Harry's she picked up Kanna and set her Tracey's lap before shooting over to Harry and hugs him. "Aurora I am so sorry I should have been more careful I am so so sorry," she kept saying over and over again. She then looked at Harry and with a watery smile rolled her eyes. "one you look like shite in that form like you better after the potion. And two we need to fill in Tracey and I assuming you have made some of the rings," she said making Harry rolls his eyes.

Harry motioned for to his trunk and Daphne went through it and found what she looking for and give Tracey a plane gold band that looked like it had something etched into it. Tracey put it on and felt magic wash over her. "that ring stops someone from reading you mind Trace," Daphne said. She then began to tell Tracey everything and by the end, Tracey looked down right annoyed

Tracey let out a low sigh. "so let me see if I got this all right. I died in our seventh year in something called the battle of Hogwarts because you-no-who is not really dead, Potter here made a potion that turned him into a girl a few years after and lead another war to protect all magical beings," she said and shook her head. "ya know never thought I would know how I die...at least a way I am guessing you two will not let that happen then time," she said with a small sigh . Daphne snorted at her and shook her head. "Ya Trace I remember my death in Tekna color glory," she said making Tracey snort. She then shakes her head and sighs. "ok so what do we do first," she said.

Daphne looked over at Harry and sighed. " I cannot wait to see your eyes again Aurora and yes I know I cannot call you that once we arrive at Hogwarts," she said making Harry snort. "to answer your question Tracey...hope you do not mind me calling you that," he started and Tracey waved him off. "we need you to start making allies this year. The Weasley twins are on that list same with the Patil twins," he said and Daphne nodded her head.

Daphne looks at the time and looks at Harry. "lets change and no your not leaving as your not a boy at heart or mind your a girl so we don't mind," she said and Tracey shrugs and begins to change same with Daphne and an amused Harry. Once they are changed the train begins to slow down. They all get up and walk out after Harry puts Kanna into her cage which she is not amused about. They walk over to Hagrid who is calling all first years. They got into a boat which Hermione joined them clutch the Book Harry had given her and she had a hard look in her eyes.

Once they got to the castle Professor McGonagall stood there. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." she said and walks away.

Malfoy walks up and smirked. "Greengrass where the hell were you I was looking for you so we could have a good snog as you will be my wife soon," he sad with a smirk and sneered at Hermione, and Tracey. "aah I see you found Potter for me good girl maybe I will let him have some fun with you as well. The name is," he said but stopped when Harry held up his hand.

Harry shook his head and looked at Daphne who rolled her eyes. "Daphne told me about you are your dumb ass and your thoughts of thinking you can claim her," he said and leaned in to whisper in Draco's ear. "but she is not yours. She does not belong to anyone, you touch her an I will end your pathetic family Draco Malfoy," he whispers and stairs into Draco's eyes with killer intent. Draco backs up and then walks to the other side of the first years.

Soon the ghosts make their introduction but Harry stairs at the gray lady. "Milady I have a feeling that a friend will end up in your house may I ask you to watch out her pleases," he asks looking into the Gray Lady's eyes. She looks back before floating down til her feet touch the ground. "for you and only you yes," she said after looking into his eyes. Harry reaches up and takes her hand which shocks everyone because you should not be able to touch a ghost like that. He then kisses her knuckles and bows a little to her and she spins and flies off the other ghosts following although the Bloody Barron watches the boy a little longer before flying off as well.

Professor McGonagall returns to see everyone looking at Harry in wonder. And has then fallow her to the Great hall. And they all line up and look at a hat that sits in a stool.

(you want to read the song look it up I hate the stupid song)

Professor McGonagall raises a scroll up. "Hannah Abbott," she calls and a girl with curly blond hair walks up and the hat is put on her head. It then yells at Hufflepuff and the girl takes the Hat off and walks over to the table in yellow. Next up was Susan Bones who went to Hufflepuff as well soon it was Hermione's turn and looked at Harry who nodded his head at her. She walked up and sat down the hat took some time but then finally spoke up " Ravenclaw" the hat yelled and the table in blue clapped their hands. Daphne went up and the hat took some time to sort her before yelling out Slytherin. Next up were the Patil twins, Padma going to Ravenclaw and Parvati going to Gryffindor along with her to be sorted into Gryffindor was Neville. Draco got snorted into Slytherin which made Harry snort. Soon Professor McGonagall looked at Harry. "Harry Potter," she said and everyone began to whisper about him. Ron looked pissed off at him.

Once the hat was on his head it let out a low sigh. "and here I thought Miss. Greengrass' shields were impressive what the fuck is this shite and I am guessing you like her have memories form a future," it says making Harry snort and he nods his head mentally and lowers his shields making the hat gap. "well at last the old fool got what was coming to him. So I am guessing I am to sort you with Greengrass," he said and at Harry's no shite look the hat laughed out loud. "Slytherin," it yelled making the hall fall into silence. Harry handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall and walked over to Daphne who had began to clap fallowed by everyone ells in Slytherin.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone pleases do not this story is being rushed because it's not trust me. Now I have a poll up for people to tell me which name they like best for a femharry story I am making. the top two names will be femharry's first and middle name

* * *

The Hall was stunned into silence a lot of them looked like their favorite toy was taken from them and then broken in front of them much to Harry's amusement. Professor Snape began to clap fallow by the rest of Slytherin house. Harry walks over and sits next to Daphne and hugs her glaring at a few of the Slytherin. The message was clear to them Greengrass was Potter's, you mess with her and you had the wraith of the potters on you. The ones who knew what that meant gulped a little fear that the Potter family's darker side would come back.

Blaze Zabini walks over and sits down with an amused smirk. "they think hell froze over with a Potter being sorted into Slytherin," he said. Harry looked him and shrugged. " yes because all Slytherin are evil and all Gryffindor are good. But it was a Gryffindor who betrayed my mother and father to Voldemort. Slytherin is the house of Cunning and Ambition, neither is evil. Every house has Ambition people but some traits are more pronounced than other hence why they go to other houses. Everyone has every trait so really it does not matter and outside Hogwarts, we need to work together anyway," Harry said in a bored voice and a few of the older Slytherin flashed approving grins at Harry and nodded their heads as their respect for him went up even with him saying the dark lord's name.

Once the feast was over and Harry snorting and muttering about stupid crazy crusty ass old men when Dumbledore told them about the third-floor corridor making a few Slytherins snort. They made their way to the Slytherin Common room and walked in. Harry smirked when he saw the Slytherin common rooms again he was home he loved how it looked in here. "alright you lot first years up front fallowed by secant years and so one," A fifth year Prefect said.

Once everyone was lined up Professor Snape came in. "everyone secant year and up welcome back first years welcome to Slytherin I am Professor Snape the potion master and your Head of House. You will complete your homework on time. I will have my Office hours up on the board so you can see me. I will not lie to you now that your in Slytherin you will be labeled as Evil witches and wizards as such will show favoritism over you but know this I will punish you privately you are to be cunning which means you do not get caught braking the rules. I will leave the rest to the prefects," he said and walked out.

Draco stepped forward and sneer at Harry before the Prefects could talk. "Your not welcome here Potter. You don't belong get out," he sneered at him. Harry looked at Daphne and she saw the mischief in his eyes before it vanished. He looked at Draco with a board look. "Oh, Draco? I do not belong? So Bold of you to say," he said with a slight smirk on his lips.

There were some coughs to hide laughter. And Draco looked enraged. "You think your so funny Potter but when my father-" he began but stopped when Harry held up his hand. "Your father is a fool who who think he is powerful. Your father acts like he is all powerful but he bowed before to a man. And the Noble house Malfoy does not hold a feather to me. I am the heir of the most ancient and noble houses of Potter, Black, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. I am the hair of the Ancient house Peverell. Heir of the houses of Grant and Evens. Don't fuck with me little boy because I can crush you under my boot," Harry said in a voice of steal.

The Slytherin common room was silent as Harry Potter pulled Pureblood rank on Draco. One of the older Slytherin stepped up. "what was just said will not leave this common room if anyone finds out about what titles Potter holds other then the house of Potter and Black the person who said something will be excommunicated. First your boys your rooms are on the left females yours are on the right good night Malfoy you lost this round so shut up and get to bed," the person said and Draco growled and stormed off.

Harry looked over at a person who was sitting on the couch smirking at him. Harry slammed his mental shields up and nodded his head before walking off. The person on the couch was Alex and Harry was not Aurora and was a male not a female at the moment he could not jump him.

Harry walked into his room to see that there was only one bed which made made Harry happy about being in Slytherin this time. Harry sat down on his bed before falling back on it with a sigh. There was a knock on the door frame and when Harry sat up his eye twitched as Alex stood there with a board look. Harry had known him for years as Aurror she had three kids with the man although all three of them were killed her twin daughters killed when they were one years old.

Alex smirked at Potter as he watched him. On the inside he was trying to figure Potter out there was something off about Potter almost as if Potter was older then some stupid eleven year old. "so tell me Potter who are you. Unlike most of the Slytherins, I know when someone is acting . Your a true Slytherin however there s more to you Harry...Potter. Your eyes are far to old looking to be the eyes of an eleven year old and before you say you lived a hard and fucked up life I'll tell you that's a bullshit answer I want the truth who the fuck are you Potter," he said waiting for Potter to let him into the room as the wards on the room would not let him.

Harry shuddered as that was the Alex he remembered. "you may come in," he said and took off his glasses and pinches his nose be fore rubbing it. Once Alex was in the room and the door close Harry opened one green eye. "I know you will not say anything I tell you as your not the arse hole type who will tell anyone or try to blackmail someone. I cannot and will not tell you everything Alexander Fawley. I am Harry James Potter," he said spitting out the name Harry James Potter like it it tasted like Poison. "I will go by that name until I have everything I need to make a potion that will make me who I wish to be who I am on the inside. I am Aurora Sinthia...Potter. I hate being a boy and want to be a girl," he said looking at Alex as his eyes widened and then he smirked.

Alex was shocked when he heard all this. He let out a low sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "Ok so let me see if I am fallowing you wish to be a girl and have found a way to become one with a potion but your only eleven years old," he stood and began to pace . "No you have to be older then eleven but your body is that of an eleven year old. Perhaps time travel but to do that is not possible," he said looking at harry. "Unless...divine intervention," he asked.

Harry let out a low sigh and slowly nodded his head. Alex looked at Harry for a moment before sitting down in a chair. "what were you and I. We were close I am guessing just how close after you became a girl," he said watching Harry.

Harry looked down and small tears dripped down his eyes. "You always have been too damn perceptive Alex. 1 year after I became a girl we ran into each other and we began to talk a lot. We would meet each other at a muggle coffee shop and talk about everything. One day you asked me out on a date and a year later we married. I became pregnant shortly after that and gave to a son. His name was Benjamin Hector Fawley he was four when he was killed three years after Benjamin was born I gave birth to twins girls their names were Valeria Nova Fawley, and Azalea Annabel Fawley ...they died ten days after their first birthday. They were killed by the fools who did not agree with our views," he said as tears dropped from his eyes.

Alex got up from the chair and sat next to Harry pulling out his wand. "may I," he asked knowing that if Potter did know him this well he would know what he wanted to do. When Harry nodded he pointed is wand at him. He slipped into Harry mind and saw everything Harry had told him and came out of his skin a little pale.

Alex stood and began to pace. "looks like I will be sticking close to you. Will not kiss you as long as your looking like a boy but will help you get the stuff needed for the potion. We should also work on getting the people who joined you early," he said making Harry laugh.

Harry stopped laughing and nodded his head. "Daphne also has all her memories, we are already working on working on Hermione gave her a book and she was sorted into Ravenclaw. The Patil Twins will not be hard nor will the Weasley twins. Ginny will have to wait till my secant year and I want that year to play out almost like it did last time. I will brew the Potion my third year. I am also planing on saving a few people from their lives but will not reveal that yet," he said with a smirk making Alex sigh.

Alex stood and walked to the door. "great I am going to fall in love with a scary genius," he looks over his shoulder and smiles and winks before leaving the room making Harry fall back on his bed. _"fucking hell just him winking at me gets me hot and bothered. Dammit Aurora control yourself your still Harry Potter,"_ he though to himself. He then got dressed and went to bed.

Harry woke up early and stretched a little before smiling to himself. Alex was in his corner and that was a plus. He got up and got ready for the day. Once he was ready he left his room and went into the common rooms to wait for Daphne and Tracey. He didn't have to wait long as both walked into the common room Tracey yawning a little. "its too damn early," she whines making Harry and Daphne snort.

The three of them walked through the dungeons and into the great hall sitting down with a sigh. "Potter it seems most the Gryffindors are not pleases about you being in our house," said an older Slytherin girl. Harry looked at them and then smirks at the girl. "because they are stupid sheep who fallow the flock and think that I am a dark lord in training because I was sorted into Slytherin. I just want to be left a lone and learn magic," he said with a smile before going back to eating his food.

Soon Professor Snape came by and handed them their schedules. He looked at Harry for a moment before kept walking down the table. Harry looked at his schedule and rolled his eyes. "putting Slytherins with Gryffindors stupid old man," he said making the people around him laugh.

Classes seemed to go as normal but with Harry doing slightly better then most people. Hermione took it upon herself to better herself to catch up to him which made him laugh. In Transfiguration, Harry tried not to laugh at Ron and Seamus who had come it late. Harry found like back then transfiguration to be a pain in the ass. He was able to do most the work having memories from the future but still hated this class. Harry would always ignore Ron when he tried to get him to talk to him.

It was the day of potions and Harry had to smile as he knew it was going to be funny. Daphne, Tracey, and Harry all waited for the door to open when Ron walked up. "Potter stop ignoring me and come hang out with Gryffindors as that's the house your were suppose to be sorted into like your mum and dad. You don't want to hand around death eater wanna bees," he said making Harry Snort and roll his eyes at Daphne who coughed to hide her laughter.

Harry turned and gave him a board look. "Weasley Dumbledore tried to get me to resort but me and the hat refused. The Greengrass family are neutral and Voldemort would never like with the Davies because Tracey's mother is a muggleborn like my mother was. Also, I have read my mother's journals if it was not for Nott Sr. she would have been in Slytherin," he said making Ron gap at him and the door flew open with professor Snape standing there, Harry walked in and sat down with Daphne at his right and Tracey at his left.

Professor Snape gave his speech and his eyes Narrowed as a few people were talking. "Weasley What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood," he asked and Ron turns red and mumbles I don't know. Professor Snape Sneers at him. "Potter same question," he said looking at Harry. Harry smirked at him and shrugged a little. " if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood you can make the most powerful sleeping potion in the world known as the drought of living death sir," Harry said and Professor Snape snorted at the nonchalance answer he got.

Professor Snape looked back at Ron. "lets try again Weasley Were would I find a bezoar," he asked. Ron got a cheeking grin. "in your your potion's cabinet Professor," he said and Snape glared at him. "five points for the cheek Weasley," he said and pointed to Harry. "You would find it in the stomach of a goat and it would be used to cure most poisons," he said in the same tone as before.

Professor Snape sighed lightly. "Slytherin are now two and zero lets see Longbottom what is the differences between Monkshood and Wolfsbane," he said and Neville flinched and looked at him. "Th-they A-are the same plant sir," he said and Snape smirked. "well looks like there is hope for Gryffindor yet fifteen points to Slytherin directions are on the board," he said and sat behind his desk.

Harry snorts and Daphne and him go to get their potion ingredients once they come back Tracey goes and gets her Ingredients. They begin to work on the potion and soon they finishes with it being a perfect color. When Professor Snape walks around he nods his head at them and smirks. "it would seem you have your mother's skill at Potion's Potter good to know that your not a dunderhead," he said and kept on looking at the potions.

Harry looks over just in time to see Ron's potion boiling over."Neville get down," he yelled and Neville dropped just as Ron's potion boiled over and began to melt. "Weasley you fool ten points form Gryffindor. Finnigan take him to the medical wing," he growls and mumbles about useless fools making Harry snort again.

Once the class was done Harry walked into the great hall as it was lunch time. Harry sat down and closed his eyes. "I am so damn tired," he said making Daphne smile sadly at him. She then hugged him lightly and then smirk when Alexander sits across from Harry.

Alexander raises an eyebrow and smirks at Harry. "You know Potter you should sleep more. Also as my info says Professor Snape may help you with your...problem and such," he said with a slight smirk on his lips and it becomes a full blown grin when Harry's head snaps up to look at him.

Harry bangs his head on the table and looks at Professor Snape who was sitting at the table. He mouthed to him that he wanted to talk to him later n private and he got a nod from said professor. Harry then looked over at Alex and smirks at him. "what would I do with out you Alex or with out Daphne for that matter," he asked. "You would never get everything done," they both said at the same time making Harry sigh and shake his head.

After all, classes were done and dinner was over with Harry stood in front of Snape's office. He heard an enter and he walked in. Harry looked at the professor who sat behind his desk grading paper work. "Professor I hate being a boy," he said as he at down and watch as Professor Snape who had just taken a sip from his tea began to chock. Harry snorted at that and smirked. "I want to be a girl Professor when I was at Potter Manor I pored over potion books that use to be my mother's and I think I came up with a potion that could turn me into a girl but it would have to wait til at least my third year," Harry said and watch Professor Snape.

Severus had heard many things in his life but this was a first. He looked at Potter with a raised eyebrow. "so let me get this strait Potter you wish to be a girl," he said and when Harry nodded his head he let out a sigh. "and you think you have come up with a potion that can turn you," he asked again and got a nod. Snape held out his hand and Harry handed him a page from his dairy.

Severus went over it and his eyes went wide. "This could work but some of the ingredients for this potion are very rare and cost a lot. I would be willing to help you but if it works it would be wise to not publicize this potion," he said and Harry snorted at him and nodded his head. Professor Snape stood and handed him the paper. "come I want to test something," he said and he fallowed him out of his office.

They walked into the Common room and many of the students were there. "Potter," Snape said and pointed to the girl's hall way. He had a smirk on his lips as Harry looked at him like he was nuts. Harry sighed and walked over catching Daphne's eyes and she had an amused smirk on her lips. Once he was standing in the hall way all the girl's mouth dropped except Daphne's. Professor Snape snorted and nodded his head. " Potter stand near the wall at the back. Fawley try to get to Potter," he said making Harry laugh at Alex's look of horror.

Alex shot a playful glare at Harry and then shook his head. He stood up and tried to walk into the girl's hallway. He was thrown back violently and landed painfully on his ass. "Dammit that hurt you say Potter," he said and want back to his seat mumbling about aggravating woman and men who are only half woman.

Professor Snape rolled his eyes at Alex and motioned for Harry to come over. "as you can see Potter can cross the wards into the girl's hallway. You can also see the wards are still active as Fawley could not. Potter's mind and soul are that of a girl. But the body does not match. This information stays in Slytherin anyone ells find out about it and I will make your life a living hell that goes for telling your parents and or fathers," he said glaring at Draco who nodded his head. "in here you will call potter Miss. Potter and use she and her. I will let her tell you all what name she wants to go by," he said and turned walking out of the room with his cloak blowing behind him.

Alex shook his head. "who does he do that," he said out loud making a few people laugh.

Harry looked over at him and shrugged. "My mother helped him with it. Its a combination of runes and charms she wrote about it in her journal. Now I hate the name Harry so in here call me Aurora," she said and everyone nodded their head.

And older student sitting in a chair smirked. "so looks like we will have another Prime Queen good to know. Potter, you will be moved to my room and I will teach you everything you need to know. Oh, and I am the current queen of Slytherin. And I am officially making you the Princess of the snakes. Outside here you will be the Prince of snakes," she said and Aurror blinked a few times before nodded her head at the girl.

Aurora was glad she knew Occlumency. This was the best thing that could happen. She smirked to herself as she realized that telling Snape was the best idea ever as it had given her control of Slytherin house because of the queen. She began to go over many of her plans in her head altering them and writing things down in her dairy.

She looked up as her knew roommate came in. "Aurror I want you to be at the next meeting. Also, I want you to start building you court. I am guessing Greengrass and Davis will be in it Greengrass being your right hand. I am going to start teaching everything tomorrow. You will sit with me," she said and began to undress and smirked when Aurror didn't even once look up at her. Once she was changed and in bed, Aurora went to her own bed and fell a sleep with a pleasant smile on her lips.


End file.
